And One Leads To Another! Right?
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Juri has organisied an end school party for the Tamers! A whole night with Ryo! how will Rika survive? Ryuki? and Tajuri. Need suggestions for Truth or Dare!rating will be upped during T.o.D
1. Heres The Scope Sparky

Crearulian Angel: Well hello reader! This is just another ryuki fic and some of the characters might be a little ooc, but I'll try not to make that a problem ok?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
And One Thing Leads to Another! Right?  
  
The music blared through the crisp morning air with Ruki's head bobbing slightly to the rhythm. She turned up the ever-familiar path and smiled to herself as she looked at the grass of Shinjuki Park. So many memories started here and she wanted to caress them all forever. 'But the past doesn't last forever. I learnt that a long time ago.'  
  
The smile was lost from her face as she climbed the stairs only to be greeted by the smiling faces of her friends, the Tamers as they now called themselves.   
Juri her best friend apart from Rennamon had called her earlier because she had an announcement.  
  
"Hey Ruki hows it going?" She inwardly groaned as the familiar arrogant voice graced her ears and the Legendary Tamer Ryo came into stride with her as she headed to Guilmon's old home.  
  
"What are you doing here Akiyama?" She sneered a bit too rudely and she felt sorry.  
  
"Well, I'm a Tamer too right?" He showed no hurt and simply grinned that trademark grin of his. 'Oh I hate it when he does that!! That annoying smile! Those annoying teeth! His annoying face! Anyone who smiles so much has to be hiding something!' Ruki turned to face him, a defiant expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Look Akiyama, don't piss me off today I don't feel like it. Got it?"  
"Yes Wildcat, I promise! No smart arse remarks from Ryo today!" He saluted and bolted as Ruki tried to strangle him.  
"Well now that Ruki and Ryo are here, I guess we can start." Juri looked oddly at the two running around the group of good friends.  
  
"Yea! So whats up Juri? Why'd you call us all here anyways? Huh? Huh? Why?"  
"Shut up Kazu and let her talk."   
"Oww, I was just asking HENRY!"  
"Actually its about the last day of school."  
"YEA NO MORE SCHOOL SOON!"  
"Yes Kazu we all know that, but I thought we could all get together for a sleepover at my house and we could get dinner at the pizza hut and we could get heaps of movies and sleep in the TV room on sleeping bags and stuff! Hows that sound?"  
"Hey that's a great idea Juri. Don't you guys think?" Takato blushed as Juri thanked him also blushing.  
"I like it!"  
"Cant wait!"  
"When is it?"  
"The last day of school ok?"  
Excited nodding from the crowd and some more calling out. The Tamers went their separate ways with Ryo saying a special goodbye to Ruki and Juri tagging along beside her as she started home.  
  
"That's a good idea Juri! Hey it OK if I come straight home with you? I'll bring my stuff to school."  
"Yeah that's fine. So. Looking forward to spending time with Ryo? Hehehee."  
"No. if anything dreading it!" she flung her arms up in disgust. Juri simply laughed at her friend and waved goodbye.  
  
'I'm not looking forward to seeing him really am I?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. The Plot Thickens! Hehehehe

Crearulian Angel: Well this is the 2nd chap of And One Thing Leads To Another! Right? And there will be more action in this chap and more humorous Ryo/Rika moments. And I changed Ruki to Rika. Clear?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well The Plot Thickens, Hehehe  
  
The last week of school began and was going to be agonisingly slow just as anything you want to end is.   
Rika slowed her step savouring her time as she walked to her all girls school enjoying the peacefulness of her music. Until a slight tap on the shoulder sent her straight into the air giving a yelp of fright.  
  
"RYO! DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE YOU FREAK!" Rika's heart was still thumping uncontrollably. Anger swirled around her taking over the fright.  
"What are you doing anyway?" She questioned flashing a smirk his way.  
  
"I came to see you! Well walk to you school, is that a crime?" He smiled sweetly fluttering his eyelashes innocently.  
"In your case the penalty is death! And I don't need you to accompany me to school for Gods sake!"  
"Well actually I was wondering if you were right for a sleeping bag and stuff, I mean if you have one or something cause if you didn't I thought maybe you'd wanna get one this afternoon after school and I could help you choose one maybe." He was scratching the back of his head not taking a breath as he spoke.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you didn't have to breathe between sentences!"  
"Very funny Rika..So how bout it?" He asked hopefully.  
"With you? Well I don't have a sleeping bag and I know mom or grandma wont have one! But then I have to go with Mr sleeping bag expert here."  
"I never said I was an expert."  
"Meet me after school at the gate." She gestured at the iron gates with some prissy girls out the front who were watching Ryo approach intently.  
"Um, forget that! How bout at the bus stop?"  
"Great! See ya!" He ran off much to the other girls dismay and Rika stalked past them as they glared jealously at her back.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The bell woke Rika from her blank trance as she started to the front of the class.  
'Great now a whole afternoon of Mr Know It All.' 'Well you agreed Rika so its your own fault.' Another voice argued with her in her head. (She isn't crazy!!!!)  
  
The bus stop was before her and she spotted Ryo waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Hey! You know I never thought I'd see The Wildcat in a skirt." Ryo smirked as Rika whacked him in the back of the head.  
"Shut up or won't be seeing anything after this." She dismissed him and walked onto the bus to go to the mall.  
  
"Wait up!!" Ryo clambered on after her and sat across from her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~At The Mall~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
They had arrived and searched for the camping store for a sleeping bag for Rika. They went through sooo many different ones as Rika refused each one saying it was either too girly or absolutely disgusting.  
" Ok how about this one your Majesty?"  
Ignoring his comment Rika was speechless and nodded profusely showing her agreement.  
"So you think this one?" She asked approval from Ryo for no apparent reason. Or did she really care what he had to say? 'Oh course not! He never has anything good to say...'  
Ryo looked at it while still holding it up. It was a sleeping bag with Rennamon on it and a black background. It looked quite cool and he liked it knowing Rika would too.  
"Yea definitely! Its perfect for you!" ' Just like your perfect.' Ryo thought to himself as he smiled. 'I cant wait till the party. I'll tell her how I feel then. And NO backing out Akiyama!'  
  
"Jeeze I'm starving! Wanna catch a bite to eat?" He offered as they walked out of the store Rika carrying her new purchase.  
"I am hungry. But... oh what the hell it's not like the whole gang will see us together! What are the odds of that?" She laughed out loud.  
"Ha yeah. So how bout that pasta place over there? I hear they have a great Napolatana sauce."  
  
"Napolatana? Its my favourite topping!!"  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
"Its not my favourite anymore." Rika smiled as the crestfallen Ryo sighed and glanced at her.  
"Oh Ryo it was a joke! I would never give up Napolatana even because of you!"  
A smile spread across his face and he brightened up making Rika surprisingly happier.   
They teased each other as they entered the quaint little restaurant and were walking towards a both when..  
"Ryo! Rika! What are you two doing here? Come on sit down!" Juri and Takato were motioning them over and Rika's heart sank as her face started to go a deep red.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Crearulain Angel: Kinda a cliffhanger eh? Hehehe that's fun! Well read and review and I will keep this fic coming! Ta ta for now! 


	3. An Interesting Lunch

Crearulain Angel: Well I have nothing to say. On with the fic! Oh and I wanted to put them in a pasta place cause they always go to pizza or some junky take away place like that. Oh and cause I luv pasta! ^_^!  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
  
An Interesting Lunch  
  
  
"Rika!? Ryo!? What are you two doing here?" Takato asked very surprised to see them together not fighting.  
  
"Well, I was just getting stuff for this Friday and um, Ryo just, arr, asked if I needed help." Rika explained carefully with Ryo not saying anything at all and blushing ever so slightly.   
  
"Isn't that great! You wanna sit down with us?" Juri smiled sweetly casting a quick glance at Rika. Rika just stared back slow to react, Ryo on the other hand grinned and grabbed Rika's hand and slid into the booth opposite Takato and Juri.  
  
Rika sent a dirty look his way snatching her hand back. "Hey! I can sit down without assistance you know!" she flicked her hair back and frowned as Ryo saluted her.  
  
"Ahhh! Welcome to our restaurant! How may I help you? Well well isn't this cute? A double date? You both look gorgeous together! I remember my first double date with the girl of my dreams! She had red hair as well, you are very lucky young sir." The waiter nudged Ryo and it was Rika's turn to blush and she sank down to the bottom of her seat so her face was barely visible. Seeing Rika's discomfort Ryo spoke up.  
"Well actually me and her aren't on a date.." 'Yet.' He said silently to himself.  
"Oh. Ok. Well what can I get you?"  
"Napolatana fettuccini!" Ruki and Ryo chimed together.  
Juri and Takato exchanged glances and ordered their pasta.  
  
"You know whats coming this Saturday?" Juri piped cheerily reminding them of the sleep over.  
"No idea."   
"Hehe! A FAIR! How fun!"  
"Pretty good timing eh Ryo?" Takato nodded Ryo's way who turned his head questioningly but also nodding.  
"Great. So if we aren't that tired we can go to the fair! I totally can't wait till this cursed week is fricken over! Its been going sooooo slow." Rika complained sipping her coke.  
  
"I don't mind school but I'm looking forward to the party!" Juri clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
"Me too. Well no I don't like school that much." Takato sweat dropped.  
"You are probably the only one I know that actually enjoys school Juri." Rika relaxed and laughed with her friends. She completely lost track of time and so did the others.  
When everyone realised what time it was they all headed home.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
"Would her majesty the Digimon Queen care to be escorted home?" Ryo bowed and laughed at the expression on Rika's face. She was scowling with her arms crossing her chest but a smile played about her lips and an evil grin curved her lips.  
  
"Yes. The Queen needs an escort to boss around and order. All royalty needs that." Thinking she caught him at his own game he simply grinned again.  
  
"Yes I agree my Queen! The Digimon KING AND Queen need a servant. I'll talk to Kazu tomorrow!" He took her hand again softly and pulled her along the streets in the direction of her house.  
  
"Ryo! I am not your Queen!" Forcing her hand back she whacked him in the back of the head and laughed as he feigned hurt.  
  
Ryo had an excellent idea, he knew Rika would never back out of a challenge so.... He tapped her firmly but gently and said: "Tag! You're It Rika!" Laughing into the wind he dashed away to avoided her flying hand.   
  
"That's it Akiyama your so dead!" She took chase and run under the light of the streetlights along a nearly deserted pathway. She pelted after the runaway boy who was merely teasing the aggravated teen ducking in between trees and down stairs both laughing and hurling insults to each other.   
  
' I never thought I'd see the day where Rika Makino is in hot pursuit of Ryo Akiyama. Well I never thought I'd the day where Juri and I went on a date. There' a first time for everything I guess. Well well one thing leads to another right?' Takato leaned back on the bench wrapping an arm around Juri protectively.   
  
Out of breath the two exhausted teens fell backwards onto the green grass of an unknown park. Unintentionally Rika had rested her head on Ryo's stomach cause he had fallen before her. She lazily reached over and slapped his shoulder. "Tag. Your it. Game over." She sighed not caring her position as she drifted into a slight sleep.  
  
Ryo savoured this moment and thought sadly that he had to bring her home or mother might call the FBI. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
"Hey, Wildcat. I better take you home." He picked her up in his arms and started walking with ease.  
"I don't need your help Akiyama." She mumbled softly before falling asleep.  
  
Walking up to her door he set her down waking her and she slowly stood up to meet his gaze.   
"Thank you Ryo. I had a fun time surprisingly." She whispered as he came closer her.  
"Even when your not completely awake you still seem to make it seem a chore to be around me." He was getting closer and she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
"I didn't mean it."  
"Do you ever?" He smiled impishly and just as their lips were about to meet Rika got confused and hastily turned around.  
"Thank you for today Akiyama Ryo. I did have fun. Goodnight." With that she opened the door seeing Ryo's face one last time as he nodded and waved good bye. As the door closed he said to the wood. "Goodnight my Queen. I won't push it." Hoping somehow his message would reach her.  
  
As Rika rested her back against the closed door her heart raced not knowing what to think. But with the retreating steps outside a calmness encased her heart as if someone had given her reassuring words.  
'Ryo I don't know what to think yet.'  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
Crearulain Angel: So close Ryo!! Hmm, a fair? A sleepover and fair, sounds like fun and love for the tamers! Read and review and I'll continue! 


	4. Last Day Of School And First Day Of Fun

Crearulian Angel: Well it's been who knows how long since I've updated this. To tell you the truth I hardly update cause I need inspiration, which doesn't come along that often! But I'll try my bestest to update but keep the story good as well! Oh and I know I said before that Rika goes to that private girls school but lets just alter that fact shall we?   
  
::POOF::  
  
She now goes to the other Tamer's school!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The Last Day of School And First Day Of Fun  
  
The bell sounded, bringing Rika from her bored stupor and back to reality. Cheers erupted from the small gathering of students and a relieved sigh escaped the teacher's lips. In the flurry of exited teens 'filing' out of the classroom, Rika and Juri were split up and Rika found herself in front of a set of lockers belonging to a gang of grade 11ers.   
  
A tall boy with blond dreads and flashy blue eyes spotted her and whispered to his friends. He strode over to her smiling seductively. Rika caught his eye contact, her own lavender eyes locking on the mystic blue ones of the youth approaching her. Her expression clouded over at the smirk on his face. Without a second thought she deliberately gave him a sour look and turned her back striding off to find Juri.   
  
"Haha Damo you got bared!" One of his mates chided while the others laughed at his failure to get her name. Damien flicked a stray yellow dread from his eyes and sighed rather disappointed. "Better luck at the fair on Saturday."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Rika! I was wondering where you got off to. Lets go my dad will be waiting in the car." Juri waved to her friend and waited till she caught up before they both headed to the iron gates. On the way home the girls talked animatedly (no pun intended) of the night ahead. Rika didn't once mention her 'meeting' with the blond stranger.   
  
When the topic turned to Takato Rika began to zone out and she found her thoughts drifting to Ryo. Ryo Akiyama. The most irritating, obnoxious, conceited prat who happened to be able make her laugh, cry and scream in frustration. She didn't understand it especially with the rather intense moment at her doorstep a few nights ago...  
  
"Rika? Rika are you even listening?!" Juri's exasperated voice cut through her thoughts and Rika was annoyed at the slight blush creeping up into her cheeks.   
  
"Um sorry Juri what were you saying?"   
  
At 6:oo o'clock sharp Takato entered the scene soon followed by Henry who was closely followed by the Dangerous Duo, Kenta and Kazu. The gang minus Ryo tramped into the room with the TV and set out their stuff, sleeping bags, pillows, occasional stuffed toy and an assortment of digimon cards. Kazu craftily positioned himself near the snack table and began to make the most of his well thought out spot.   
  
Ryo still hadn't shown up and Rika found herself slightly disappointed even as Henry came and seated himself on her new sleeping bag.   
  
"Your sitting on her tail." She said absently.  
  
"What? Oh I'm so sorry, please excuse me Renamon!" Henry shuffled over and leant back, letting a sigh escape before he spoke again. "So. What's up? Your usually not one to let Kazu get away with cheating in a card game."  
  
"KAZU'S WHAT? KAZU HOW DARE YOU!" In a shocking three seconds Rika had crossed the distance from her sleeping bag to Kazu's where Takato was losing in a battle and grabbed Kazu by the collar and giving him one of her iciest scariest glares ever. She hadn't even tried it on Ryo yet!   
  
"I wasn't doing anything! I swear! Please Rika don't kill me!"   
  
"It's not nice to murder your devoted slave you know Rika."   
  
At the sound of the self assured voice Rika let Kazu drop to the floor with a thud and her gaze shot up to meet the soft azure look of Ryo's blue eyes, Juri at his side putting the keys to the door away.   
  
"Welcome Akiyama. Didn't think you'd show." Covering up her relapse very well Rika smirked at the teen as he strode over and tossed his own sleeping bag out next to Rika's. She was about to snap at him for even daring to think she'd let him sleep next to her when Juri called out,   
  
"PIZZA CALL!" At this Kenta and Kazu both dropped the food they were already stuffing their faces with and rushed to the kitchen to put in their pizza order. Before leaving Ryo flashed the smile Rika knew too well.  
  
"It's called being fashionably late. You of all people should know that."   
  
"How so Mr Fashion Expert?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the model mother influence? Or did you forget that small fact in your life?"   
  
"Shut up Ryo stop talking like you know my life!" Here comes the irritation part.  
  
"C'mon you know I'm only kidding, jeeze her Highness is in a mood tonight."  
  
"RYO!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm done! Lets get some pizza I'm starved."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
As the night continued a small card tournament broke out. It was the 'finals' after Takato had a severe defeat from Rika and Juri being beaten by Ryo. Juri took to the defeat reasonably well, taking refuge in Takato's arms and the pair settling back on the couch together to watch the heated battle.   
  
"Ready Wildcat?" His eyes sparkled as he winked.  
  
"You know it Hero Boy." She gave him a look to match his own. A mask of confidence, mocking tainting the air of superiority around them both. Her fleeting fear of losing changed to a fleeting fear of what he would think.   
  
'What are you talking about Rika as if you care what he thinks of you. As if you care what ANYONE thins of you! She returned her gaze to the deck of cards before her. Inside she knew she could win. Everyone was holding their breath not even Kazu had spoken. She glanced up once more only to see the room around her disappear. Juri's anxious face, Takato's furrowed brow, Kazu's blank stare, Henry's encouraging steel grey eyes, Kenta's nervous looks. The room around her with the carpet of sleeping bags and the four walls surrounding them. The ceiling above even the light, casting the nothingness into darkness.  
  
All that remained was the cards, Ryo, and Rika. The thought was faintly unnerving but calmness came over her and she felt her hand glide over to the deck to pull the first card...  
  
(A/N: Hate to destroy the mood I just created but I have no idea how to play this game so I'm going to the finish of the game.)  
  
A sweat had broken out on Ryo's brow as he realised with mild amusement he was losing. Rika was so calm about it too. It was almost annoying. Didn't she care she was beating the Digimon King? But that was unfair. She was after all the Digimon Queen. His perfect match. He knew it but he had to get Rika to realise it too.   
  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts he barely even saw the last card Rika played before the other Tamer's broke out in cheers to celebrate her win. And as if on cue the doorbell rang to herald the arrival of...   
  
"PIZZA!" In his excitement Kazu leapt up and ran straight into the wall while everyone else went casually through the open doorway.   
  
"When we've finished, who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Juri piped up, a trail of melted cheese slipping down her chin. ( Dontcha LOVE just that!)   
  
"Yeah sounds fun!"   
  
"Are sure that's smart?" Henry laughed and cast a look at Ryo.   
  
"I'm up for it. Need something to keep my mind of the grim defeat." Ryo feigned a look of sheer sadness and Rika slapped his shoulder playfully.   
  
"Grim defeat, more like complete annihilation!" She shot back sticking out her tongue. Ryo poked her on the nose in response.   
  
"Heh heh but remember, if you refuse a dare or don't tell a truth you will be punished!"   
  
"Like what Takato?"  
  
"Er like um..."  
  
"You get sprayed with shaken up soft drink! Outside of course." Everyone looked over quite surprised at Henry's contribution.   
  
"Do you all accept the challenge? And consequences?"  
  
"YES!"   
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Crearulian Angel: Well that was a bit boring. Didn't turn out like I expected at all. Oh well it'll do! So if you'd like to put in Truth or Dare options for the Tamer's to perform feel free! But I have a plan for two particular characters so if I don't use your idea or I do DON'T GET MAD! BTW if you'd like more Tajuri please tell me and I can put a bit more in but it'd be fluffy so beware! Aish theres too much fluff already! Anyway review please ^.~ until next time! 


End file.
